


Best Boy

by cresserendipity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Akaashi, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Bokuto, obedience training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserendipity/pseuds/cresserendipity
Summary: Akaashi is a sweet dom and Bokuto has a praise kink.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 312





	Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on twitter [@kodzucress](https://twitter.com/kodzucress)!

_Bzzzzzzzzt._

Akaashi clicks the vibrating fleshjack off, putting it down on the bed as he looks at Bokuto.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” he whispers.

Bokuto blinks back at him, then looks around—on the bed, the room, on his body—and back at Akaashi. He was completely naked except for the baby pink thigh-high socks on his legs, the muscle beneath bulging.

“No cuffs?” he asks, wrists already pressed together like he was used to it—waiting for it. He’s kneeling on the bed, near the headboard, thighs wide open with his cock already half-hard.

Akaashi smiles, tugging at one of the holes on his ripped jeans, fingers rubbing at the denim.

“No...”

“But I thought we—we were...” Bokuto trails off.

“We were what? Finish your sentences, baby...” Akaashi cocks his head to the side, looking at his boyfriend thinking, it’s like he can almost see the cogs turning in his head.

“We’re doing... _obedience training..._ ”

“Very good.”

Bokuto smiles, eyes lighting up at the praise, and he starts fidgeting on the bed, eager to get more. 

“Now...” Akaashi reaches over Bokuto’s chest, finger lightly twirling on his erect nipple. Bokuto shivers, goosebumps erupting on his body and he inhales sharply, then lets it out in a soft hum. “You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?”

Bokuto nods, eyes closed as he focuses on the sensation on his chest, biting his lip as his hands found purchase on his thighs. He isn’t used to not being cuffed, but maybe this is what Akaashi wants him to learn—to stay still even when he’s not bound. 

So Bokuto stays still, even when he was dying to do more.

“The best boy?” Akaashi asks again.

Bokuto just nods, more eager than before. He’s fully hard now, his cock hanging heavy between his legs with precum beading on the slit.

“Okay, let’s see how good you are...” Akaashi says, fishing the warm bottle of lube up, which he already prepped earlier together with the sleeve of the fleshjack—submerging it in warm water for a few minutes to warm it up.

Bokuto was breathing heavily, eyes wide as he looks at Akaashi sitting on the bed, preparing his toy. His nails dig into his skin, itching to reach out, to do something.

He takes a deep breath, chest expanding. He can do this, he’ll show Akaashi how good he is, and then he’ll get his reward—Akaashi always gives him rewards. He exhales, just as Akaashi finishes lubing up the fleshjack.

“Your color, sweetheart?” Akaashi asks, as he puts the toy down and pumps lube on his hand.

“Green...” Bokuto mumbles, pupils blown wide, he’s trying hard to control his breathing, careful not to get too excited.

“Good. Now...” Akaashi wraps his hand around Bokuto, slathering it with lube, making sure it was coated from tip to base.

“Hnnng...” Bokuto closes his eyes, digs his fingers harder into his thighs as he stops himself from thrusting into Akaashi’s hand.

Too fast though, Akaashi pulls his hand away, wiping the leftover lube on the towel beneath.

Bokuto’s head droops, breath speeding up, his cock twitching in front of him from the loss of Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi picks up the toy with both hands and moves closer, so the fleshjack is almost touching Bokuto.

He watches his boyfriend in front of him—so much bigger than his own slim body, yet so pliant under his touch. Then again, Bokuto is just soft in general, he likes being molded into shape.

Akaashi smiles, grips the toy tighter. “In, baby.”

Bokuto thrusts forward, cock slipping easily inside the sleeve, a long moan falling from his lips as the warm wet hole envelops him, like it’s welcoming him for a hug.

Akaashi clicked the button on the side—once—and the toy starts buzzing.

Bokuto gasps, eyes opening wide, and looks at Akaashi, muscle rippling beneath velvet skin as he tries his best not to move and just rip Akaashi apart.

It was one of the fun things in BDSM, Akaashi guesses, the fact that Bokuto can overpower him _anytime,_ yet chooses to submit to him instead.

“Move...” he says, “Slowly...”

And Bokuto obeys, like the good boy he is, he slowly moves against the toy, thrusting—in... out... in... out...—in an excruciating pace.

“Out, baby...” Akaashi says.

Bokuto whines, the sound soft and high, but pulls out. His cock was visibly throbbing, and a flush was creeping up his neck, staining his ears and cheeks pink.

Akaashi stares at him for a few seconds, before saying, “In...”

Bokuto pushes in, letting out a groan as the toy vibrated against him. His knees shake, but he stays still, looks at Akaashi, eyes pleading for mercy.

“Out...”

Bokuto pouts, but pulls out, his nails are about to break skin, he forces his hand to loosen, and tightens them into a fist above his leg.

“In, and move...”

Bokuto’s entire body was on fire, it was like every nerve ending was turned on and focused on his cock. He thrusted against the toy, pace quickening, chasing his high.

“Out.”

A groan slips out of Bokuto’s mouth, head leaning back as his hips snap backward, the loss of sensation making his abdomen ache and his dick twitch.

But he didn’t say a thing, just catches his breath, fists digging into his thighs just above the socks.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Does that feel good, baby?” He asks, and clicks the vibrator to a higher setting.

Bokuto bites his lip, and eyes his boyfriend in front of him. He nods, sweat beading on his forehead and his cheeks staining red.

“Good, in.”

Bokuto moans as he slips inside again, noise falling freely from his mouth as he closes his eyes, feeling the stronger vibration against him.

The noise echoes inside the room, and Akaashi smiles, looks at Bokuto and his shaking body, shiny with sweat and every muscle tense. He really is beautiful.

“Out.”

Bokuto cries, but pulls out like the obedient boy he wants to be. His lips quiver as he opens his eyes, looks at Akaashi beneath wet lashes. 

_“Please...”_ he whispers, eyes glassy and hooded, evidence that the play has taken over his mind.

Akaashi hums, cocks his head to the side and looks at Bokuto. He gives him a small smile. “In.”

Bokuto slams against the toy, body curving as he focuses on his cock, he was louder now, growling as he nears orgasm.

“Out.”

_“‘Kaashi please...”_ he mumbles, lips quivering as tears bead on his eyes. His cock was weeping onto the towel, the member throbbing and twitching.

“Are you going to cum?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto snuffles, lifts a fist and wipes his tear away. “Yes...” he says, voice small.

“But I don’t think you should cum yet...”

Bokuto sobs, hitting his leg with his fists as he tries to stay still on his kneeling position. “‘M so close...”

“You’re close?”

Bokuto nods, sniffing.

“Let’s see how long you can hold it in... Go on, then...”

A broken groan slips past Bokuto’s lips as he enters the toy again, eyes rolling back into his head as he gasps for breath.

“Out.”

He moans, but pulls his cock out with a lewd pop from the toy, he was barely catching his breath when Akaashi says, “In.”

He pushes in.

“Out.”

Bokuto screams, tears streaming down his face and drooling down his chin, his entire body was wound up, his thighs flexed as his cock twitch.

“Your color, baby?”

He sniffs, lets out a shaky breath, tries to relax his shoulders but fails. “Green...”

“Alright... In...”

_“Akaashi...”_

“In, sweetheart...”

Bokuto pushes in, screaming as his oversensitive cock was abused by the vibrations. Sweat was dripping down his chest, down to his toned stomach, to his thighs.

“Out.”

He pulls out, a string of precum stretching from the hole of the fleshjack to the tip of his cock.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Did you cum?”

Bokuto blinks, mouth open, his lower lip red and slightly swelling from him biting it.

“Baby, did you cum?”

“I don’t know...” Bokuto cries, fidgeting on the bed. 

“In...”

He psuhes in, moaning freely as every vibration was multiplied by a thousand, body shaking and tensed.

“Out...”

“No...” Bokuto blurts out, but pulls out halfway, the other half still inside the toy.

“No?” Akaashi asks him, but doesn’t make a move to pull the fleshjack away.

Bokuto sobs, slowly pulls away, cock hanging pathetically between his legs. He’s so hard it hurts, and everything sensation feels like needles pricking his skin.

Akaashi reaches for one of Bokuto’s hands, gripping it in his and rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. Bokuto’s muscles relax slightly and he sighs.

“Do you want to stop?”

Bokuto pouts, looks at Akaashi and shakes his head, enveloping Akaashi’s hand in his.

“Okay... just a little more, okay? You can do that, right?”

He nods and takes a deep breath, squaring his shoulders.

_I’m gonna prove how good I am..._

“That’s my baby,” Akaashi says, smiling at his boyfriend. “Such a good boy...”

Bokuto preens at the praise, turning redder, if that was even possible.

“Alright, in, sweetheart...” 

When Bokuto pushes in, his newfound resolve vanishes in an instant as he peaks again—so fast it’s making his head hurt. His moans were filling the room, fast and loud and high.

Akaashi likes it when he’s noisy.

“You’re doing so good, baby... Can you move for me?”

Bokuto thrusts, his movement messy and out of sync as his body shake, he screams feeling his orgasm coming.

“Out.”

The growl that comes out of Bokuto’s throat makes Akaashi raise his eyebrows. “Such a good boy, my love... a good boy just for me...” He says, looks Bokuto in the eyes, his pupils we’re almost covering the entirety of his golden eyes.

“‘Kaashi... hnnngg... please please...”

“Just a little more, baby...”

Bokuto sobs, hits his thighs again with the fist not holding Akaashi’s hand in frustration.

“Are you mad at me?” Akaashi asks softly.

Bokuto pouts, looks at Akaashi with pleading eyes. “No...”

“What then?”

“I... I love you...”

Akaashi smiles at him, holds his hand tighter. “I love you too. Now, in, again, and move as fast as you want...”

Bokuto almost knocks out the fleshjack out of Akaashi’s hand with how eager he thrusts, fast and sloppy.

“That’s it... are you going to cum?”

He just nods, thrusting harder, faster into the toy, every muscle tense as he mumbles incoherently.

“Alright, come for me, baby...”

After he hears that, a few more thrusts was all it took against the vibrating toy before he was screaming loudly, body twitching and shaking as he cums so hard he dislodges the toy from Akaashi’s hands.

It falls into the bed, and the rest of Bokuto’s seed spurts into the towel.

“Good boy...” Akaashi says, pushing Bokuto’s hair away from his forehead. His boyfriend collapses against him, strength drained completely by the play.

Akaashi just wraps his arms around him, rubbing his back as he comes down from the high. Akaashi places a kiss on his temple, “You did so good, sweetheart... I’m so proud of you...”

Bokuto looks up at him from where he’s leaning his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Do I get a prize?” he whispers.

Akaashi smiles, kisses him on the nose. “Of course, because good boys get prizes...”


End file.
